The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical process technology and more particularly to spray manifolds for spraying liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions upon surfaces of printed circuit boards and/or similar work-pieces.
During the manufacture of printed circuit boards, various chemical solutions and/or suspensions are routinely applied to surfaces of the circuit boards. Examples of liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions routinely applied to the surface of printed circuit boards include, but are not limited to; cleaners, etchants, plating solutions, strippers, photographic developing solutions, abrasive pumice slurries and rinse water.
Many of the liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions used in the manufacture and preparation of printed circuit boards may be effectively applied to the surfaces of the circuit boards by way of automated or semi-automated spray process machinery. Typical spray process machines used in such applications generally comprise one or more mechanical conveyors having numerous sprayer heads or nozzles positioned thereabove and/or therebelow for applying the desired chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions to circuit boards as they move along the conveyor(s). The exposure time and amount of each chemical applied to each circuit board is generally determined by a) the density of the spray, b) the regions(s) of the conveyor(s) covered by the spray and c) the speed at which the circuit boards pass through the spray-covered region(s) of the conveyor Additionally, in some applications it is desirable that the liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions be sprayed at specific angles relative to surfaces of the circuit board so as to effect desirable patterns of flow (e.g. laminar flow) of the applied liquids, solutions and/or suspensions upon the surfaces of the circuit boards.
Although many types of spray process machines are available for use in circuit board manufacturing applications, many of the component parts (e.g., spray manifolds, conveyors, etc.) used in the construction of such prior art devices are not specifically designed for circuit board applications. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved chemical spray machinery for use in circuit board manufacturing and similar applications.